


[Podfic] The Detective and the Pinup

by vulgarshudder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulgarshudder/pseuds/vulgarshudder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Donovan discovers an old secret John Watson considered long buried - a ten-year old "Men of the Armed Forces" calendar which has John as a very enticing pin-up for August, it just might change the way everyone sees the unassuming sidekick, even Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Detective and the Pinup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Detective and the Pin-Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472711) by [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/pseuds/XistentialAngst). 



**Length:** 1:52:00  
 **File Size:** 131.2 MB (mp3) 105.4 (audiobook)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012120801.zip) [alt mediafire mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cr8hrmsks6zf9zv/The_Detective_and_the_Pinup.mp3) [audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012120802.zip) [alt mediafire audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/tqj21nrwz15hn2z/The_Detective_and_the_Pinup.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic, feedback for the author and reader will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
